Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue, HTF Version)
Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the NOL, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is a crossover fan character, and he first appeared in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. In the HTF crossover, he is a black dog with red raven wings. His deaths involve deadly things. Information When he was young, Ragna lived in a church with his younger siblings Jin and Saya, and was watched over by the sister of one of the Six Heroes. At some point, Saya became very ill and Ragna decided to look after her, and in turn spending less time with his brother. Jin eventually grew jealous of Saya for being able to spend a lot of time with Ragna, and he began to hate her. Soon after Saya became sick, the church was burnt down by Jin and Yūki Terumi, who also cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped Saya. At some point, Ragna was bitten by a vampire, which turned his right eye red (causing him to become heterochromic) and turned his previously blonde-hair into white (He is still human however). He was later found by Jubei of the Six Heroes where he proceeded to train Ragna on how to control the power of his newly acquired Azure Grimoire which replaced his lost arm and repeatedly stated that although the item was a part of him now, the power was not his to command yet. For the next few years, Jubei trained Ragna to control the power of the Azure, being periodically watched by Rachel, who requested Jubei to take care of him. During the time, he met Taokaka as a child. When his training was at last complete, Ragna had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey. But before the three would part ways, Jubei took Ragna to the burnt down church and handed Ragna two items once belonging to a hero named 'Bloodedge': his jacket and the Blood-Scythe. Feeling the weight of the man that gave hope to the world and the Six Heroes, Ragna finally takes off, his training now complete. Ragna has a deep hatred for the NOL, and travels from city to city destroying their bases; due to this, he has become a world-known criminal and has a bounty on his head "large enough to buy a small country", according to Jin. Despite this, he seems to travel through cities by night without much fear of being detected or captured by the NOL or any vigilantes. On the date 2199/12/31 AD, New's Year Eve, Ragna travels to Kagutsuchi to destroy the NOL base located there. Along the way, he has a brief confrontation with his younger brother, Jin, inside the headquarters. After the fight he makes his way down to an elevator shaft that leads him straight down to the headquarters basement. There, he meets Hakumen of the Six Heroes and a lengthy battle ensues. As Ragna is about to lose, he activates his Azure Grimoire to tap into the power of the Azure and is able to defeat Hakumen. He then arrives at the battle between Noel Vermillion and Nu. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves Noel, but can't defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Cauldron with him. Rachel then appears and tells Ragna that Noel is the new "eye", who will inherit the true Azure, and that the world will change. She then departs to activate her Tsukuyomi Unit to protect Kagutsuchi from a powerful blast that came from the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Shortly after Rachel returns, Hazama appears before all three of them, and Ragna immediately recognizes him as Yūki Terumi, the one who cut his arm off and burned down the church. He and Rachel attack him, but Terumi merely rubs them off, stating that Ragna is too weak for him to fight and Rachel is the only one who can keep up with him. He then leaves the three of them. After the incident at the Sheol Gate, Ragna lets Noel Vermillion travel with him for a short time, though he tells her to leave afterwards, upsetting Noel who tells him that the next time they meet they will be enemies. He is shortly thereafter attacked by Carl Clover, managing to beat the boy though he is dealt a nasty blow from Nirvana. He then wakes up in the Kaka Clan village, having fallen in there and spends the next few days recovering and becoming friendly with the Kaka clan, including Tao. He leaves shortly thereafter and meets Platinum before fighting Lambda-11 due to Kokonoe messing up the teleporting process. After fending her off, Ragna hears from Kokonoe not to fight Hazama as he can't beat him. Hearing Noel's name from Kokonoe prompts Ragna to find Rachel who tells him where to go, though reminding him that he mustn't fight Hazama. He then runs into Jin at the NOL branch, and he manages to beat Jin. There Jin also warns Ragna not to fight Terumi, saying Ragna cannot beat him. Nonetheless, Ragna proceeds to fight Hazama, though his Grimoire is useless as Terumi, the original creator of the BlazBlue, locks Ragna's. Ragna is forced to watch as Noel descends from the cauldron as Mu-12. Just as he is about to be killed, Nu intervenes and gives Ragna Lambda's Idea Engine, allowing him to bypass his Azure Grimoire's restrictions and allow access to the true Azure and defeat Hazama. He runs to Rachel to free her from a binding spell and then fights Mu. Ragna manages to wake Noel's mind by using the True Azure's power to activate the Idea Engine though in the process his left arm is destroyed. After the fight, he, Jin and Noel see that Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Saya, which is a shock to them. After they leave from Kagutsuchi, he, Jin and Noel decide to leave the city and become stronger. Kokonoe gives Ragna a new mechicanal arm using Lambda's parts. He also joins Sector Seven in the process. Ragna leaves for Ikaruga with Taokaka, who was ordered by Jubei to go with him much to Ragna's dismay, but he caves in as Tao would follow him even if he said no. Afterwards, he and Taokaka headed for Ikaruga, as Ragna stated that there's something he needs to do there. Material Collection Information *'Hobbies': Cooking *'Values': His silver bracelet *'Likes': Meat dishes *'Dislikes': Ghosts, the NOL Personality Ragna is rough, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across. He is quick to anger and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. In this regard, Ragna is similar to the stereotypical anime delinquent. This is caused mainly by Terumi destroying Ragna's life, which made him hate everything. However, Ragna does have a soft side that is rarely seen. He chooses to keep up his public front because of the path he chose - that of revenge. He does genuinely care for certain people, such as Taokaka. And, despite Jin's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother. It is also hinted that he and Rachel have feelings for one another, but both of them would die before admitting it. Appearance Ragna is modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body(in one time-loop, it was due to Rachel's bite). His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakaman and steel-toed red boots. Powers and Abilities Ragna is one of the most powerful individuals in the world of BlazBlue. Having been trained by Jubei, the strongest creature alive himself, Ragna possesses incredible fighting skills enough to take down a squad of the NOL. Being the human form of the Black Beast, Ragna has incredible seithr powers. His elemental affinity is darkness. In battle he summons parts of the Black Beast to attack such as a pointed jaw or possibly its tail (for Carnage Scissors), claws (Back Spin Kick followup, Devoured By Darkness, and 6D), one of the many heads (Dead Spike and the Hell's Fang Additional Blow), its breath (the Ax Kick followup only in Continuum Shift) or a lump of seithr (5D and 2D), the hide for its skin (D version of Inferno Divider and j.D), and an angelic wing (Black Onslaught). Which all involve the use of drives and his ability to reap souls. He also has the ability to transform his entire body into a creature of pure darkness to devastate his foes. His weapon of choice is the Blood-Scythe, a weapon that supplements his ability to steal life force with each strike. The Blood-Scythe initially takes on the form of a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade. The weapon can change into a scythe-like weapon to effectively steal more energy from the foe through his Drive, Soul Eater '''(which involves summoning parts of the Black Beast). One of the main reasons Ragna is hunted down is because of his possession of the Azure Grimoire (alternatively called BlazBlue) in his right arm, an incredibly powerful form of Armagus sought out by many which grants its wielder power from the Boundary. The Azure Grimoire enhances the powers of whoever wields it. In the case of Ragna, he enters a more powerful state known as '''Blood Kain, enveloping him in a dark aura that doubles his attack power at the cost of his life energy. Later onwards the Azure Grimoire downloads Lambda's Idea Engine, removing Hazama's control over it and granting Ragna access to the True Azure. Titles *Grim Reaper *Stray sheep Trivia *Ragna is a victim of the desu meme for having both a red and green eye. Category:Fan Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Canines Category:Dogs Category:Black Characters